


Deals and Dirty Deeds

by RedneckWerewolf



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blowjobs, Breathplay, Choking, F/M, GOD sinjin stop being kinky so i can get some sleep, Ghoul Sex, Hate Sex, LORDY LORDY HERE WE GO, Titfucking, aaaaaaaa, baby's first smut fic, blease i have no idea what i'm doing, hate sex with the beefy evil doer, hey so u know how i have nothing but fluff and comfort in my works well Here U Go, i didn't ask for this, i guess, kent isn't involved in this he's safe and sound, no one asked for this, some slight bondage i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedneckWerewolf/pseuds/RedneckWerewolf
Summary: The Silver Shroud rescues Kent and decides to strike a bargain with Sinjin.Alternate Title: Sinjin's Sin Bin





	Deals and Dirty Deeds

 The Shroud darted Sinjin as his minions fled in terror, downed before he had the chance to shoot Kent in the back of the head. She’d swept her battered ghoul up, enveloping him in her black coat as she comforted him. Sinjin twitched on the floor as the venom concoction kept him down. 

   She injected a few stimpacks into Kent, his knee, his arm, his side, his neck. The Shroud kissed him on the cheek and ushered him to the elevator, tucking a spare pistol into his belt. “Go home, sweetie. Hancock and Maccready are waiting on the next floor for you.”

   She was the Silver Shroud in all her glory, victorious over her foes, saving her captured partner. And now she had to deal with Sinjin. All six feet of him.

   She grabbed under his arms and dragged him, sticking him with another dart when she saw his eyes flutter, up the stairs of the landing he’d been occupying, down a hallway, and into a room that he’d apparently turned into his personal lair.

   The Shroud was soaking in her own sweat when she dumped him on the rug in the middle of the room. “How much do you fucking weigh, Sinjin? Fuck.” 

   She started peeling off her heavy coat and silver scarf. He began to move his limbs, trying to make a grab for her ankle. The Shroud tutted at him, taking off her large round-framed sunglasses.

   “Naughty boy,” she said, firmly stepping on his hand with one boot, causing him to groan. The Shroud thought it sounded a bit...  _lewd_ , so she ground his hand into the floor a bit with her heel, dragging out more of a moan, and confirming her suspicions. 

   The Shroud hummed happily and tossed her shed clothing onto the wobbly table next to where Sinjin lay. She could have some fun with him, granted he accepted her proposition. The Shroud removed her boot from his hand and dropped herself backwards onto the faded couch. She flicked her hat back and watched the large ghoul on the floor before her.

   Sinjin tried to wiggle, to move his muscles to work the fast-acting venom out. The Shroud used radscorpion venom, carefully modified to be less of a lethal poison and more of a paralyzing agent. 

   She and Curie had spent many nights together concocting the stuff. She’d even brought the excited synth along to test their batch samples on some rabid mole rats that had moved in a little too close to the town. Their first few batches had needed serious work, since the second caused near-instantaneous cardiac arrest and the fifth didn’t seem to have any effect other than enraging the small beasts.

   The Shroud could see in his eyes that he wanted to get up and  _get her_ , but he couldn’t move. She took her opportunity.

   “Oh Sinjin,” she started sweetly. “Why don’t we make a deal? Something that leaves both of us happy.”

   His response was a muffled hiss that was most likely a  _fuck you._ She smiled.

   “Now, Sinjin, no need to be like that,” she said as she sat up and leaned forward, clasping her hands at her knees. “I have something to offer that I think you’ll like.”

   Sinjin had more mobility and started trying to sit up. “The fuck... could you give me?” he said finally, his voice fading in and out hoarsely as his vocal chords regained function. He struggled to prop himself up on his elbows.

   “Myself,” The Shroud said, displaying her winning Cheshire smile. Sinjin looked a bit surprised but interested. By the way he not-so-stealthily shifted his legs The Shroud could tell that he was  _very_  interested.

   He sat up completely, almost letting a pained sound out, but it died in his throat as a low rumble. The Shroud contained her pleasure at the noise, watching him get on his feet to try and loom over her. She stood up and quickly pushed him into the spot she had just vacated. 

   “ _What the fuck do you think you’re-”_ He was cut off mid-complaint by the Shroud planting her boot on the uppermost part of his left thigh, an unarmored spot above an ammo pouch. He let out a low snarl at her actions, still. 

   “My offer is that you promise me you’ll end your dirty deeds and walk out of here with your life. In exchange I’ll bounce on your cock until you’re satisfied. Sound good?”

   Sinjin looked incredulous, but then his scarred face split into a wicked grin. “’Til I’m satisfied, huh?” He started eyeing her, tracking her curves and settling his gaze on parts he could get a good grip on. “Fine then,  _deal_. But it’s gonna take a whole fuckin’ lot till  _I’m_  satisfied,  _Shroud.”_

   “We’ll see about that.” She removed her boot from the soft spot on his thigh. “Take your armor off, lover boy,” The Shroud commanded. 

   The ghoul sneered at her. “ _You_  go first. I want a  _show_.”

   “Let’s take turns, then,” The Shroud said, and started unbuttoning her shirt. 

    _“Fine,”_ Sinjin growled in response.

   The Shroud set her hat aside with care before she pulled her long-sleeved shirt off, revealing a tank top of the same color underneath and tossed the shirt onto her coat and scarf. Sinjin started unbuckling his chest plate. His fingers were still stiff and clumsy from the effects of the dart, causing him to fumble more than he grasped. He began to swear.

   The Shroud was suddenly straddling him, carefully keeping herself off his codpiece, her nimble fingers working the metal and leather at his shoulder. Sinjin wanted to complain but opted to grab her ass with both hands instead, drawing out a gasp and a groan from her. He worked his fingers by squeezing her rear while she worked the leather strap loose. Sinjin grunted quietly, aware of how close her face was to his.

   She carefully pulled the heavy plating over his head and dropped it onto the floor behind her. His belt soon joined the plate. Sinjin slid his hands to her hips and worked his way up, pulling her tank up over her head and throwing it at her pile of clothing. Before she could start on his ragged excuse for a shirt, he smashed his mouth into hers in a sloppy, overeager kiss. 

   One badly scarred hand fumbled with the hooks of the Shroud’s bra while the other tried to get a grip on her close-cut hair. Sinjin nearly had a handful, but she broke the kiss off, her hands on his chest, pushing him back into the cushions of the couch. 

   _“Hey what the-”_ Sinjin began to protest.

   “Take your damn shirt off or I’m ripping it off,” The Shroud ordered impatiently. “Your tongue will not be back in my mouth until that shirt is gone.”

   “The bra goes first.”

   “The bra comes off when you're done dismantling the rest of your armor.” 

   The Shroud backed off him, standing back up, leaving Sinjin wanting and irritated. She sat in the middle of the rug on the floor and started unlacing her boots. The ghoul stood up as she was pulling her socks off.

   He groaned as he stretched his legs out, the venom still trying to hold him down. He kicked his heavy chest plate and belt off to the side of the couch. Sinjin began to unbuckle the leather armor on his thighs, and worked his way down, dropping the various pieces around the corner of the couch into the pile he’d moved. He finally kicked his boots off.

   The big ghoul had left his codpiece buckled on. He wanted to make the Shroud  _wait_  for the main event if she was going to make him work just to see her tits. He carefully peeled himself out of his patched and ragged shirt and threw it carelessly to the side.

   The Shroud got back on her feet and unbuttoned her black slacks, but Sinjin stopped her. “That’s my job,” he said roughly.

   The Shroud looked thoughtful for a moment before heading over to the rickety table where her clothing lay. Sinjin watched, irritablet but curious, as she dug out her long silver scarf and examined its length in appreciation.

   “Then get on your knees so I can properly leash you.”

    _“What?”_

“You heard me, lover boy. Down,” she firmly commanded. 

   Sinjin  _did not_ take orders from anyone. Especially not from the Silver Fucking Shroud.

   “Fucking make me,  _Shroud.”_

The Shroud’s face was serene as she carefully looped the scarf into a slip knot, and pulled it so the long tail was the adjusting end.

   “If that’s what you want,” she said, the sweetness dripping in her voice making him a little uneasy. 

   This woman had cut through his best people, not to mention the random assholes between him and Goodneighbor. Despite her reputation, and what he’d seen with his own eyes, he still decided to risk their deal to save his pride.

   He tried to intimidate her, standing at his full height, trying to tower over her. But his size and strength didn’t help him when she somehow slipped the loop of the scarf over his head and pulled it tight, kicking behind one of knees, bringing him down just as easy as she had the first time.

   “Lover boy, I told you to get on your knees,” she said, the sweetness replaced with a commanding sort of demureness.

   He wheezed slightly, baring his teeth angrily at her. He didn’t resist any further, as she pulled his makeshift leash closer to her, steering his head down to her groin. His height required him to bow to her as he knelt before her.

   “Now are you going to take my pants off like a good boy?”

   “Yes,” Sinjin mumbled reluctantly into the cloth. 

   She reached down with one hand and cupped his jaw, lifting his chin so he had to meet her gaze. “What was that?”

   Sinjin briefly considered his options. Obey and be humiliated by his arousal from her treatment before he could fuck her, or disobey and find out how well he could fight while still weak from her venom darts.

   “Yes,  _Ma’am.”_  

   The large ghoul, allowing his enemy to take control of him, placed both his hands on her hips, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her pants. He started slowly dragging them down, pausing when he fully exposed her panties. Unlike the rest of her clothing, they were a solid maroon color, and they definitely weren’t a scavver’s find. 

   He dipped his head closer, pressing his thin lips to her, lightly mouthing the fabric. He continued to drag her pants down her legs, letting his thumbs graze her thighs while she let out a satisfied sigh.

   “Good boy,” she praised, releasing her gentle hold on his jaw and sliding her hand around to the back of his head. She pressed his face closer and he intensified his ministrations in response.

The Shroud felt his hands move her pants to her ankles and used her grip on his neck to balance herself as she stepped out of the garment. 

   “Alright Sinjin, do you want to take my underwear off now?”

    _Fucking finally_  he thought, tipping his head back to meet her eyes again. 

   “Yes, Ma’am,” he said hoarsely. He paused to swallow, almost angrily wondering why his throat was so tight. _Excitement?_  

   “Remember what i said about your armor? It  _all_  needs to be off before I’ll let you go any further,” she was teasing him, her own voice getting thick. Sinjin felt heat in his belly as he realized how much she was enjoying herself.  _The Silver Shroud toying with her prey._

   He at least had a weapon of his own. The Shroud guided him up, back to his feet, giving him the whole leash as he worked to unbuckle his codpiece. 

   The Shroud had been watching Sinjin’s face, seeing how he mixed his pleasure and anticipation with grudging acceptance, seeing how it morphed into something that looked like  _just-you-wait_. He finally ditched the piece of steel and leather and she saw why his face had changed.

   The bulge in his pants was... noticeable. Larger than Danse’s, larger then Hancock’s. The Shroud felt her face heating up.  _“Your turn,”_ she said, suddenly desperate for his touch.

   Sinjin growled, catching the Shroud with both hands and sweeping her flush to him. She gasped as he pressed against her belly, tightening the leash and the collar, yanking the ghoul’s head down to hers. A groan dragged out of Sinjin’s throat as he scrabbled at the hooks of her bra. 

   He took advantage of his position and let out some frustration by attacking her neck, licking and kissing and sucking. A little payback for the leash. 

   By the time the Shroud discarded her bra the ghoul was impatiently grinding himself into her. She let go of his leash, reaching up to loosen it slightly before heading back down to his leather trousers. He flipped the trailing end of the scarf over his shoulder to keep it out of the way.

   They fit him nicely, broken in to hug his hips and ass, not to mention how they showed off his goods.  _No wonder he wore that damn thing,_ the Shroud thought as she unbuttoned his pants. Sinjin guided her hands to his hips, wanting her to pull them down in the same manner he did hers.

   She did as he indicated, shimmying his pants down while he moved his mouth back to the soft skin of her neck, taking his pleasure in marking her up with pink spots and full-blown hickeys. 

   The Shroud paused in confusion when she yanked the leather midway down his thighs. Her breath caught in her throat when she processed what she was seeing. Sinjin chuckled in her ear.

   Sinjin had two cocks, both hard and ready for the Silver Shroud.

  “Fucking  _shit,_ Sinjin,” she breathed. She quickly pulled his pants down so he could kick them off. Then the Shroud knelt down, taking one cock in each hand. Sinjin hissed and bucked in her grip. One of his hands shot out to grab at the back of her head as she pressed her lips against the head of one of his cocks.

   Sinjin found that she was talented as she lavished attention on his cocks with her mouth. He wasn’t gentle, his hand fisted in her short hair, pushing her face into his crotch.

   He waited until his shaft was halfway into her mouth before shoving himself deeper, groaning contentedly as she gagged and struggled to take him in her throat. She worked her hands even as she choked on him; one wrapped around the dick not stuffed into her mouth, the other playing with his balls.  

   “Look at this,” Sinjin sneered, breaking the silence created by an otherwise occupied mouth. “The Silver Shroud is just as fucking filthy as the rest of us.” 

   The Shroud backed off his cock with a wet pop. “Says the ghoul with  _two dicks,”_  she retaliated, sliding her tongue along the length of his other shaft.

   Sinjin grunted and suddenly pulled her head back. She whined a complaint as he went to a corner of the room and dug around in a drawer. He returned holding a plastic bottle.

  He knelt down in front of her. “Lie down,” he demanded, his voice thick. “I want you to use your tits.” 

   Their difference in height made it too awkward for that to be done standing up. The Shroud considered his demand for all of two seconds before she complied. The big ghoul straddled her torso carefully, waiting for her to squeeze her breasts around his cocks. When she did, he snapped the lid of the bottle open and poured a line of cold, thick liquid over his cocks and her breasts. The Shroud noticed it smelled faintly of aloe. He closed the bottle and let it drop onto the carpet.

   “I wouldn’t have taken you for the wet and sloppy type, Sinjin,” the Shroud teased.

   He didn’t answer, instead he grabbed her shoulders and slowly began to thrust, letting the lube coat them both. Sinjin relished the slick sounds and the Shroud’s gasps. She caught him off-guard when she dipped her head down to lap at the heads of his cocks at the apex of his thrusts. 

   Sinjin felt the heat boiling in him and choked back a groan.

   “You’ve got some nice fuckin’ tits, Shroud,” he said as he pushed her back, feeling himself getting too close. “It’s time those goddamn panties came off.”

   She smirked, standing and turning around. She bent at the waist to push her ass towards him. 

   “Almost thought you forgot.”

   Sinjin slapped her ass, hard, earning a shriek of surprise. 

   He yanked a pillow off the couch and settled on the floor with it, watching the Shroud drop her panties for him. She flung them off near the rest of her clothes and lowered herself to straddle Sinjin’s waist. 

   “You promised you’d bounce on my cock ‘til i was satisfied,” Sinjin growled. He groped her backside with one hand as the other handled her slick breasts. 

   She leaned down, pinning his hand between their chests while she braced herself, her hands on the floor on either side of him. 

   “Y’know, Sinjin,” she breathed, moving her mouth to his ear. “Crime doesn’t fucking pay.” 

   The Silver Shroud sat back and pulled Sinjin’s leash tight, earning an angered growl.

   “Your little friend said something like that right before we started breaking his fingers,” he spat, his voice strained.

   The Shroud tightened the scarf around his neck even more and reached for the discarded lube, using the leash to keep her balance. She felt his cocks twitching excitedly against her rear. 

   “Watch your mouth, lover boy.”

   Sinjin groaned and his breath caught in his throat when the Shroud tightened the leash tighter, enough that she thought the merc might call for mercy. Instead of tapping out, he bucked his hips.

   The Shroud smiled a little wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> bruh i don't know how 2 write porn but here u go  
> also this is posted on the ghoulfuckersupreme blog on tumblr dot com so if u have seen that blog yes hello it's run by me


End file.
